Silent Day Gone Bad
Season 4: Silent day Gone Bad Its Friday, Duane walks in and he notice people are standing at the entrance of the door holding signs. Duane could see without his classes so he just didn't mind it. In math Tried said its national silent day, you would take a oaf (for 50¢) and they will give you a pin to wear, and your not to talk. Tried said he's doing it, even though he didn't buy it. After class Duane tried talking to Tri and he wasn't talking, Tri wrote in his notes (in his iPhone) he's doing the silent thing. Duane said its his mission to make him talk. In English, Ms. McGovern is going over the research paper stuff until the lunch bell rings. Nick isn't here today, Duane and Tri got to their lunch table and there's a reservation sign on there, so Tri moved it. The mean lady came and started snapping. Tri wrote in his note pad that she's a bitch. Duane laughs. Matt comes, and then Bri. Tyhir comes, and he is doing the silent thing, Duane thought "I Don't want to have a boating lunch, I should make some fun out of this". Duane asked Tyher what was that in the bowl. He shrugged his shoulders. "How are you going to get something and you Don't know what it is"! So Duane took his apple juice, and wouldn't give it back unless he say something. But Tyhir took his iPod, so Duane exchange for each others stuff. He's not getting off that easily, so Duane took his plate with pizza, "you are not getting it back unless you say can I have it back please". Bri was telling Duane to give it back, Duane said wait. Tyhir took his earphones. Everyone at the table is looking. Tyhir wrote on a piece of napkin "you are in love with me aren't you". Duane felt really discussed. Tyhir then wrote Thay if Duane didn't give him back his pizza he is going to eat Duane's earphones. They had teacher other stuff for about 5 minutes, Tri is looking at Duane wanting him to just give him back his food. Then tyhir started slowly putting the earphones in his mouth, Duane us just looking Bri and Matt are laughing, Tyhir got all the earphones in his mouth. Duane is legit speechless. Duane is doesn't know what to say, so he took his pizza and dropped it on the floor then he stepped on it, picked it up and threw it on his plate. Tyhir took a big bite out the pizza for standing up to Duane, Duane is discussed out of his mind. Bri is laughing. Matt who had came and took a piece of his pizza, Duane told him he threw it on the floor, and step on it. "You guy are some nasty dumb-asses". Duane yelled Bri is still laughing. The bell rings Duane leaves and goes straight to class. He waited until people came in, he saw Alex Dodson, Duane called him over and said this kid Tyhir just ate his earphones, and ate a pizza off the ground. Brianne over heard it. Mandy and Phillip came. Duran told all of them, Tri is listening, and us getting pissed s he feels he have to do something about it. Tri starts typing on his note pad and started showing Brianne, Duane see him, and sees Brianne reading it saying "oh" he Don't want people thinking he's mean, but Tri wouldn't show him. By time the end of class, Tri had given up with being silent, by Duane's actions at lunch forced him to say how he felt of him. "Did your a dick, you are a fucking asshole cunt. You just threw his pizza on the floor". Tri said. "Well he ate my earphones" Duane said. Tri said "yeah because you threw his pizza". Tri have no idea of what he's talking about.